Sunset
by SoSee
Summary: El hará todo lo posible por estar con ella. Está dispuesto a seguirla hasta alcanzarla. A buscarla hasta encontrarla. Ella, después del daño que el le hace... ¿Lo perdonará...?


_Ouu Ouu Ouu! *-* ¡Estoy De vuelta! ^^ Ésta vez con otro One-Shot :3 . . . (Creo que me está gustando más hacer One-Shot's e.e)  
__Ponerle Título a éste me ha costado e.e ...Me gustaría comentarles que me inspiré en un extraño Sueño que tuvee... el año pasado... xD ... .-. ... Tomando en cuenta que hoy es 3 de diciembre... de 2013...  
__Uy! Ya terminó el 2012! *.* Se suponía que ésta historia se las publicaría antes de que terminara e.e ... Pero pasó algo que... casi acabó con toda mi historia D'x ... Y casi muero x_x Pff...  
Así que, ahora comenzaré el año con está historai :3  
__Creo que ya se fijaron... es un SONAMY :3  
__Ya les dije, ya les dije... ¡Amo a esa parejita! *-*__Jejee...  
Bueno, ahora déjenme decearles (Un poco atrasado e.e') un Feliz Año n.n_

_Gracias a todos aquellos lectores... que sé que tengo u.u .. Pero que nunca me dejan Reviews T.T Aún así, sé que me leen :) (Lo que no sé es si mis fic´s les gustan o no... e.e)  
También a los que me dejan Reviews y siguen mis fic's... ¡Gracias! ^^ Ustedes son mi motivación c:  
Y bueno.. esperemos que éste año... termine mis fic's xD ...("Nadie está solo" y "Un mismo camino" ... Seeh... no soy muy buena con los títulos .-.)  
Si tienen algún aporte, algún comentario, o algún regalo de Navidad (Atrasado xD), ¡Háganmelo saber! ... ok no ._. jajaja Pero igual, Dejen sus Reviews :3  
Y yaaa...! Para dejarlos libres! ¡Gracias, a los que han leído tooodo esto Dx!_

_Y bueno... ¡Al Fic! ^^_

* * *

**_Sunset_**

-¡Amy!- Gritaba el joven erizo azul, preocupado.- ¡Amy!... ¡contéstame, por favor!

Sonic caminaba detrás de ella por la gran ciudad, sin conseguir que la chica le contestara.

Amy se había enojado con el, sus razones tenia; ella quería pasar solo una tarde a su lado, desde que ellos habian empezado a salir, por diversas razones no habian podido pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero Sonic, estando tan poco acostumbrado a estas cosas, le dio mas importancia a otra, algo que enfurecio a la dulce Amy...

Supongo que conocemos los sentimientos y el adorable temperamento de la chica, lo que también la lleva a ser muy sentimental.

_"-¡te lo dije!... Se te olvidaría... Por eso ayer te lo recordé, pero... igual lo olvidaste... - dijo entre lloriqueos._

_-Amy, yo... Lo siento...Era algo importante..._

_-¡¿Llamas a una pelea entre Rouge y Knuckles algo importante?!"_

La chica rosa tenia razón esos dos siempre discutían por todo, pero esta vez el que iba perdiendo era el chico rojo. Sonic solo pasaba por el lugar y al ver tal espectáculo se acerco a observar y burlarse de esos tórtolos .. Primero, se dijo a sí mismo que sólo serían cinco minutos... que se convirtieron en dos horas cuando Knuckles arremetió contra Sonic; Se había aburrido de sus burlas.

-Lo siento Amy... Llegue tarde, discúlpame.

-¡Llegaste dos horas tarde!- Dijo sin dejar de caminar ni mirar atrás.

-¿A donde vas?

- A donde no pueda verte..- musitó aún sin parar.

-¡Amy!

El chico suspiro, el sentía que no había razón para enojarse así pero conociendo su temperamento... Debió haber pensado en ella primero, después de todo no es una chica tan fácil.

-Esto me pasa por idiota...- Dijo por lo bajo, deteniendo su caminar. Suspiró, miró un celular que su amigo Tails le había regalado.

-Las 9:54 de la noche, ya es tarde...- Dirigió la mirada al cielo- Parece que está nublado...- Regresó su vista al horizonte.- Amy...

* * *

-Sonic the hedgehog... Eres un tonto... ¿como pudiste olvidarlo...?- Empezó a llorar.

Caminaba sin rumbo por aquel bosque en las afueras de la ciudad. Llevaba la mirada en los pies, por lo que no ponia mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Sintió algo caer sobre su hombro.

-¿Agua?... Está empezando a llover.- dijo mirando al cielo. Se quedo un momento ahí, observando como esas pequenas gotitas poco a poco aumentaban de tamano.

Siguió caminando, un poco de lluvia no le molestaba...

Sintió algo vibrando en un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su brazo derecho. Sacó su celular, lo observó.

-Sonic... - susurró.

Ignoró la llamada, y mantuvo el celular en su mano.

La lluvia caía cada vez maás fuerte. Pero eso no la detuvo de seguir vagando sin rumbo.

Ella ya estaba completamente mojada, no le piso estaba lleno de lodo, la chica sin fijarse tropezo con una roca, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y mas adelante, resbalara con el lodo.

Cayó un tanto adolorida, miro su mano derecha, habia soltado el celular. Lo buscó, aunque estuviera mojado y no sirviera, porque era lo mas probable con tanta lluvia y lodo.

Vió un extrano brillo entre las piedras. Con un poco de temor se acercó lentamente.

-Una esmeralda...- Dijo asombrada, mirando la brillante joya.

La observó por unos segundos, los suficientes para no evitar que un rayo cayera sobre ella. La chica dió un salto atras asustada, tratando de cubrirse.

Por un largo rató aquel rayo estuvo sobre la esmeralda, amy se tapó los ojos para no lastimarse y se escondió detrás de un árbol.

Cesó, salió de su escondite, buscando aquella esmeralda.

-Amy...- escucho a sus espaldas.

Conocia muy bien esa voz, por lo que se limito a acercarse a la esmeralda para tomarla en brazos.

-Amy, por favor, mirame. - Insistió.

Tomó la esmeralda, otro brillo llamó su atencion, era su celular bajo la esmeralda. Estaba atónita, ¿Cómo era posible que aún siguiera intacto? Lo revisó, y, efectivamente, no tenía ningún razguño. Servía perfectamente. Estaba muy asombrada.

-Amy...- la tomo del brazo. Distrayéndola del objeto.

Lo miró de reojo. Extendió su mano para entregarle aquella esmeralda azul.

Sonic la tomó, un poco sorprendido.

-¿Cómo... de dónde...? - Dijo sin quitarle la mirada a esa esmeralda azul.

Regresó su vista a Amy, dándose cuenta de que ésta ya había empezado a caminar. Se limitó a quedarse ahí, observando como la chica rosa seguía su camino. Esta vez, iba directo a su hogar.

* * *

Cerro la puerta detras de ella, aun estaba enfadada con ese erizo. De nuevo miro su celular y recordo el rayo que habia caído sobre la esmeralda y casi sobre éste.

-¿Eh? - Musitó notando la fecha estaba mal. -Tal vez se desconfiguró... deberia ser 10 de diciembre del año 2012...- Empezó a corregirlo, sin darse cuenta de que habia puesto erróneamente el mes.

Empezó asentirse mareada, se agarró de la pared de su sala, para no caerse. Sostuvo su cabeza con fuerza, sin soltar el celular.

-Amy, ¿tú que piensas?- escuchó esa voz...

Miro el lugar, no era su casa, era la de Tails y la cocina de la casa de Tails... ¡Como pasó esto!. Confundida y con dolor de cabeza, se dirigio a la sala, donde habia escuchado la voz.

Con temor asomó su cabeza para ver quienes estaban en el lugar. Se asustó, tapo su boca para evitar un grito. Estaba ella sentada junto a su erizo... Ese dia estaban planeando la busqueda de las esmeraldas.

Se escondio detrás de la puerta de la cocina, temiendo que la vieran.

-¿He... He regresado el tiempo?..- Se dijo asustada.

Miro de nuevo su celular. -escribí mal la fecha...- la corrigio.

Sintio un pequeño mareo, se sostuvo de donde pudo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Que?- Dijo observando el lugar.

-Regresé... Que extrano...-

Se dirigio a su recamara, quería descansar, había sido un día muy duro y extrano para ella.

* * *

Sonic se quedó la noche sentado en la rama de un árbol cerca de la casa de Amy. No paraba aún de llover, pero no por eso se movio de lugar.

-Disculpame, Amy...

La esmeralda brillaba de una manera un tanto extrana.

-¿eh?... - Dijo obsrevándo como titilaba tenuemente. -Esto no es nada normal...- Dijo pensativo.

* * *

Aunque había tratado de dormir, no lo logró. Estuvo pensando toda la noche en ese día tan extrano. Se había enojado con Sonic porque no habia llegado puntual a su cita, su celular se mojó completamente, cayo bajo aquella esmeralda que fue tocada por un rayo y sigue funcionando... Y lo mas extrano... Habia podido viajar en el tiempo con él.

-... Entonces...- se dijo aun acostada en su cama. Agarro su celular, lo observo, se dirigio a cambiar la fecha...

-Ummm... ¿Que día estaría bien...?

Recordo aquella fiesta organizada por Sally... Sally Acorn... La ex-novia de Sonic.

-Ese dia... En el que tú... Tú la dejaste... - Se dijo pensativa.

Inevitablemente, sonrió. Esa fiesta habia sido la peor para la ardilla, pero para Amy...

-Veamos...- Escribió la fecha: 25/06/2010

El mareo de nuevo, se sostuvo de sus sábanas. Sentia que tal vez se caería. De nuevo cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de un rato se detuvo, abrió los ojos de golpe, temiéndo lo que podría encontrar.

-¿Pero qué...?- Estaba agarrada de las cortinas de la mansión de la chica ardilla.

En el lugar habia mucha gente. Vio la hora: 10:20 p.m.

-¿que estaba haciendo yo a esta hora..?

-bienvenida srita. Amy.

Al escuchar esto, rapidamente se escondio detras de las cortinas, que estaban junto a la puerta principal.

-hola, Tails ¡que elegante luces!- Se escuchó decir. Se asomó cuidadosamente para no ser sorprendida.

-Usted tambien srita. Amy.

-Tails...

-jeje...

Aunque ya había vivido algo parecido, estaba realmente sorprendida.-"Entonces... ahí estoy..."- Pensó.

Observo el lugar desde donde estaba.

-¿Dónde estara Sonic... Y Sally?...- susurró.

Caminó con cuidado... apoyada a la pared. Tratando que nadie la viera.

-Quisiera ser invisible...- pensó.

Su celular sonó. Rapidamente lo saco mientras corria por el lugar.

-Eres muy inoportuno...- dijo un tanto enojada.

Como pudo se metió bajo una mesa, parecía que nadie había notado el incidente.

-Estúpida alarma...- maldijo.

Configuró el aparato, dejándolo en silencio por cualquier cosa.

Se asomó sigilosamente buscándose a si misma y al sonic de aquel lugar.

Una cuchara rodó por donde ella estaba, tiempo no tuvo de esconderse, vio la carita curiosa de cream asomarse, su corazón se detuvo esos segundos.

-Que descuidada he sido...- dijo la coneja, recogiéndo la cuchara y dejándola en la mesa.

-No me vió...- dijo amy asustada.

Salió de su escondite aún con miedo. Nadie la veia, nadie notaba su presencia...

-Así está mejor...- se dijo.

A lo lejos divisó a la Amy de la fiesta. Estaba sentada platicando alegremente con Cream y Charmy.

Pero a Sonic aún no lo encontraba...

Camino entre la gente que estaba en lo que parecia una pista de baile, para ella la mayoria eran unos desconocidos.

-Sally...- Dijo mirando a la ardilla frente a ella.

Al voltear la mirada lo vio... Sonic ahí parado, mirándola...

-¿a mi? No... Debe de estar viendo a Sally... De seguro se acercará a ella, a bailar... cómo lo hizo ese día...- Dijo con la cabeza un poco baja.

El chico empezo a caminar hacia ella, no, hacia Sally. Amy se apartó un poco, aun mirando como Sonic se acercaba a su antes novia. Noto algo extraño en el erizo...

-¿Que Sonic no venia de traje..?- El Sonic que ella veía llevaba solo una sudadera de cuadros blancos y negros.

No le quitó los ojos de encima. El chico caminó hasta que estuvo frente a la eriza rosa. La miró fijamente.

-Me... Me vió...- De nuevo su corazón se detuvo. Era imposible que pudiera verla.

-¡Sonic!- se escucho gritar, volteo la mirada buscando al portador de aquella voz.

-¿que?... S-s-sonic...!?- se asusto al ver que el erizo elegante de traje estaba parado al lado del joven Tails.

Sintió unas manos tomar sus hombros, lo que hizo que regresara la mirada hacia el sonic que tenía enfrente..

Este sólo se limitó a mirarla, cosa que puso muy nerviosa a la chica.

El chico suspiró, la miro de nuevo y de un no tan rapido movimiento la beso. Ella no lo detuvo, estaba un poco confundida, pero en ese momento, prefirio dejarse llevar por él...

Lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos y cuando por fin se separaron, Amy comenzó a llorar, como pudo se soltó de las manos de Sonic y salió corriendo.

-¡Amy! - gritó. El tambien estaba muy confundido con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Que pasa?... ¿Como es que Sonic me encontro...?- dijo aun sin dejar de correr, ni de llorar...

De nuevo saco aquel celular escribiendo otra fecha...

-... 2 ... Febrero... 2011...- Escribió con un tanto de torpeza.

Y de nuevo a viajar por el tiempo, tratando de huir de él...

Irónico, ella siempre lo perseguía... Y ahora es el quien la persigue.

-Que... ¿Que pasó este dia...?- Se dijo caminando por su propia casa.

Se vió, de nuevo, sentada en el sofá de su sala, sólo viendo la televisión.

-Ah, ya recordé... Me enfermé...- Dijo mirándose.

Miró por la ventana de su casa. De nuevo el...

-Sonic... Camisa de cuadros... ¿otra vez me logró seguir..?- Se dijo.

* * *

-Deberías estar aquí...- decia Sonic mirando la esmerlda azul que Amy le habia dado la noche anterior. Esta titilaba...

-Amy...- Dijo observándo como la joya brillaba cada vez con más intensidad.

Enfrenté vió la casa de la chica. Se acercó corriendo. Se asomo por una ventana viendo a la Amy de esa fecha recostada viendo tele.

-Fue este dia que te enfermaste...¿Y donde estoy..? Se supone que vine y te traje el pastel que Cream había preparado para tí...- Dijo buscándose.

Sintió un extraño viento en la espalda, volteó la mirada.- Oh!... Ahí estoy- Dijo sonriendo.

* * *

Amy desde adentro observó la escena, escondida, pues sabia que el Sonic de su tiempo la seguía, podría estar cerca...

Miró como la Amy enferme alegremente recibía a su amado Sonic, quién había llegado a entregarle un pastel de manzana hecho por Cream, quién no había podido visitarla.

Suspiró... Miró de nuevo su celular. Se decidió por regresar a su tiempo.

-Sonic... eres un tonto, pero... No puedo dejar de quererte... -De nuevo, suspiró.- Regresaré, arreglaré las cosas contigo...- Sonrió.

Empezó a escribir.

11... diciembre... Una mano apartó la suya del artefacto. Asustada alzó la mirada, sólo para toparse con aquellos ojos verdes que simplemente la hipnotizaban.

-S-s-Sonic... ¿Qué estás...

-Lo siento... Soy un idiota... Lo sabes... Sé lo enojada que has de estar conmigo... y tienes toda la razón... Perdóname...- Dijo sin mirarla directamente a los ojos.

-Suéltame.- Dijo seria mirando como la mano de Sonic cubría la suya.

El chico miro lo que ocurría, inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y la soltó.

-Gracias...- Dijo para terminar de escribir lo que había comenzado.

Sonic se dio cuenta tarde. La chica se había ido.

-Amy...-Dijo por lo bajo. La esmeralda empezó a brillar.

-Bueno... seguirlo intentando no me matará.- Dijo preparándose para regresar a su época actual.

Pensó que si seguía buscando a la chica por el tiempo, se iba a cansar. Así que, sin saber que ella ya estaba de vuelta en su tiempo, regresó.

* * *

-..¿Cómo... ¿Cómo logró seguirme...? Traté de huir, no pude. Siempre me encontraba. No importaba el lugar en el que estuviera... ¿Cómo lo hizo..?- Se decía, sentada en aquel sofá de su sala. Miró la hora -9:05 p.m. ... Si que se fue volando el día...- Musitó.

Empezó a caminar rumbo a su recámara.

-¿Estás mejor...? - Escuchó a sus espaldas.

Sus pupilas se dilataron. Volteó lentamente.

-Sonic..- susurró.

-No trates de huir, por favor.

-Yo no... No quiero... seguir huyendo.- Respondió con la vista en el suelo.

-Que bueno...

-Sonic, ¿Cómo sabías en donde me encontraba..?

-La esmeralda me lo indicaba, no era muy difícil...- La escena del rayo en ésta regresó a la mente de la chica, así fue como podía viajar en el tiempo, y por eso Sonic fácilmente la encontraba.

El erizo empezó a caminar hacia ella, sin quitarle la mirada a Amy. Inevitablemente un rubor invadió las mejillas de la eriza, quién no sabía como reaccionar a lo que Sonic pudiera hacer.

-Amy, ¿Ya me perdonaste...?- Dijo tomándola de los hombros.

-Yo...

Sonic abrazó a Amy, haciendo que ésta se ruborizara.

-Sonic-Dijo provocando que éste la mirara. -Me es muy dificil enojarme contigo...-El chico sonrió. -Pero no te aproveches.- Le dijo por último mirándolo con seriedad.

-Claro que no...-

Se miraron por un largo rato. Salieron de la casa de la chica, para ver la puesta de sol. Y, como toda historia de amor... Se unieron en un cálido beso, teniendo sólo al sol de testigo.

FIN

* * *

_Ya se... ya se... Cursi, como siempre x3 Pero... que le vamos a hacer, así soy! XD_

_GRACIAS POR LEER :3 _

_Se les aprecia n.n_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente fic, o actualizacion! ^^_

_¡Chaos Control! *Desaparece*_


End file.
